Juuaichi and her Famous Matchmaking!
by Juuaichi
Summary: *looks at title* guess I made it kind of long *smiles sheepishly, then shrugges*anyway I go and put my *amazing* (sarcasm)matchmaking abilities into action!! ^^YAOI^^ #chapter 4 is up!! or is that 3? *scratches head confused* Read and Review!!
1. What the hell! It's not Monday!

Disclaimer:* juuaichi comes in with tear tracks down her face* No*sob*I won't say it!*lawyers suddenly fill her room*  
*sweatdrop*alright alright, I don't own *sniffle* Dragonballz/gt*wails*  
#means thoughts mean actions or someone doing something. Warning: THIS STORY IS YAOI OR SHOUNEN-AI if you flame me I'll just use the flames to warm my muse and Tru-chan*glomps Trunks* enjoy the story. Ja ne*winks*  
  
It's Not Monday?!  
  
We see a lovely house quiet in the suns wakening. "AHHHHHHHHH,"a blood-curling shriek fills the air disrupting the silence. A girl at about thirteen years of age is seen rushing around the room as she tries to get ready for another boring day of school. "Shit, I'm going to be late, I'm going to b..."she cut herself off as she looked at her calendar and saw it was Saturday. If she was able to I'm sure she would have sweatdropped. She stopped getting ready for "school"(boy you could hear the sarcasm in that sentence)and looked at her Truten yaoi pics with hearts in her eyes;and then sneered at her sisters pics of Pan the slut(as she so fondly called her),Trunks' supposed girlfriend."I don't know why FUNamation made Pan Trunks' girlfriend"she said disgusted"Imean if I were convently thrown into the DBZ world*she looked around the room as she said that* I would make sure it finishes as a Truten!"she finished with a dramatic pose.  
#Maybe there is a way to get to the DBZ world.I've read so many SI's I'm sure I could think of something!#She was so busy thinking of how to get there she totally missed seeing the black portal forming behind her.#Maybe if I...#she was jerked out of her thoughts by a weird sucking sound coming from behind her."Eh?"she turned with a dumbfounded look on her face as she saw the portal. "Well, I guess I don't have to think about how to get there"she said as she was slowly sucked in.#Hmmmm.....#she thought to herself#to resist or not to resist;that is the question............nah I'll go and finish GT as it was supposed to be finished#now with a determined look on her face #I'll make every Truten fan out there proud!# were her last thoughts as she was sucked in with a bright flash of light.  
  
  
A/N:Well what do you think*waits expectantly for an applause*  
*crickets chirp*awwww come on I think I did pretty well for my first fic. Anyway please review and pretty please no flames *looks at reader with big chibi hopeful eyes*  
Review so I can know if you liked it so I can write more chapters. 


	2. Who the hell are you!

Disclaimer: Hello lovely readers I'm going to allow my muse to read the disclaimer to ya'll while I come up with a plan to rule over all of the dbz world! MWAHAHAHHHH!!!!!  
*Mr. Pointy looked at juuaichi as if she was crazy*Well anyway if you don't know who I am my name is Mr. Pointy because I like pointy things and among other things*wiggles eyebrows*  
*juuaichi looked up from her blueprints and screamed* hentai just do the disclaimer  
alright alright, juuaichi does not own Dragonball z or GT though she wished she did.... AHHHHHHHHH!!  
*juuaichi seen chasing Mr. Pointy with a mallet* What do you mean I don't own it!! Come back here and take your punishment like a man!!  
*Mr. Pointy* Enjoy the story!!!! Gotta go!  
  
Who The Hell Are You?!  
  
A bird is seen flying over to a tree branch with its meal in its claws.The bird landed and took a few moments to enjoy the silence.The bird squawked as the silence was disrupted by a portal forming in the sky;and a body was thrown through it.  
"WAAH,"she wailed as she tumbled face first towards the ground.She landed causing a crater and dust cloud to form."Owwwww,"she groaned as she pulled herself out of the crater she made.She was surprised to see she was still alive after that fall.Jessie summed it up that with her being in an anime world she was stronger here,that or her Author powers.She looked around and noticed a small blue duffel bag on the ground.  
She picked it up and looked inside."Wai,look at all the cd's in here!"she nearly squealed.Inside were an assortment of pop and hip-hop cds.From Ludacris to N'sync."This is just what I need to help me in my mission,and now I have another one;introduce the Z fighters to the joys of music."she smirked wickedly as she choose a direction and started walking;unknowingly heading towards the Son Residents.  
After walking for what seemed like hours(though only ten minutes in reality)she stopped and screamed "Where the hell am I now?!"Jessie paused and sweat dropped after she realized what she screamed and said "Man,I sounded like Ryouga for a second there."She then noticed the sweat drop on her head "Ahhhhhhh,what the hell is this thing on my head?!*gasp*Oh my gosh I'm sweat dropping.Oh, I can't believe it,"she squealed as she came up to the end of the forest and into a clearing. "I've got to tell my sister about..."she trailed off as her jaw dropped.There right in front of her was the Son residents;with all the Z fighters looking at her with shocked looks on their faces.Finaly the silence was broken by Vegeta who asked rudely(In her opinion) "Who the hell are you?!"  
* * * *  
  
Trunks sighed as him, his mother and father drove to the Son's house. The Sons' had volenteered to host the annual BBQ this year, more like Chi-Chi forced them to agree.Trunks chuckled at that thought.  
Trunks sighed again as he analized his feelings for a certain someone.#I can't have feelings for him!What would everyone think? Well he probably wouldn't mind seeing as there was almost no sayjin females,Mom...I don't know what she'd think;and Pan, she'd be heartbroken and dissapointed.# He had started noticing the way she seems to always be flirting with him,then he remembered what he overheard Bra and Pan talking about last night.^^^Flashback^^^  
"Bra,do you know if...Trunks is single or not?"Pan asked nervously.Bra blinked and looked at Pan as if she had grown a second head."Not that I know of.Why.do you have a crush on my big brother?"she asked adopting a sly smirk on her face.Pan blushed and stammered a reply "Why...B..bra w..w..what gave you that idea?"Bra continued to look at her slyly and she caved in "Ok,ok ,I admit I do have a crush on him, but I think it's more than a crush. I..I love him."she wispered "Oh.Pan that's the most romantic thing I've ever heard you say;and don't worry I'm sure Trunks feels the same way about you."Trunks turned with a frown on his face and left the empty hallway.^^^End Flashback^^^  
Trunks shook his head.#How could Pan think that way about me, she's half my age...#He was shook out of his musings as he heard his mother's voice. "Trunks dear, we're here.Are you coming?" Bulma asked her son."Oh,yes mother I'm coming I was just thinking." Trunks climmed out of the car and was greeted with a big hug. "Trunks! I'm sooo glad your finaly here!! "It's good to be here Go..."he was interupted by someone shouting "Where the hell am I now?!" Trunks and the rest of the Z fighters looked towards the woods where a girl was emerging from.They looked at her with shocked looks upon their faces as Vegeta asked "Who the hell are you?!"  
  
  
  
A/N:Well there's my first chapter or is that second*scraches head confusedly while sweat dropping* Anywho please read and review and tell me what you think!! Oh I forgot to tell you their ages didn't I *mutters to herself*note to self remind me to give Mr.Pointy a mallet punishing when he comes back from vacation.  
Trunks:30  
Goten:29  
Bra:18  
Pan:15  
Adults:old 


	3. Author's note Please Read Very Important

Author's note: hey faithful fans if you want me to get up more chapters  
Soon I would like you to put up at least 5 more reviews and some good   
Ideas on how I should hook G&T together and ways to humiliate Pan though not too much   
For the sake of Pan fans out there  
1. should I bring Future Trunks back in time with my powers and blackmail him into flirting with Goten to get Trunks jealous  
  
2. use powers to turn either Trunks or Goten into a girl for 4 months and have them fall for the other  
  
3. or confront Goten and tell him that I know his secret and help him snap Trunks out of his denial  
  
Please vote to choose which way I'm going to draw them together and if you have a different idea tell me and I'll consider it 


	4. Jessie's plan goes underway!

Disclaimer:I know I haven't updated in a while but that's because I've been waiting for ya people to review and vote for the poll I put up!!!!!! *juuaichi's clothes change to look like she won an Oscar says with a talk show host voice says* and now here is the winner of the poll I put up last week,please Mr.Pointy drum roll*Mr.Pointy nods and starts with the drums.**drum roll* choice nnnnnummmber 1!!!* Well we now which one won soooo on with the fic!!!!! Also I don't own Dbz/GT!!   
  
Jessie's Plan Goes Underway  
  
"Uhhhh," Jessie sweatdropped as Vegeta continued to glare at her. "Hurry up baka we haven't all day!" She frowned and glared right back at him. # Wait a damn minute here! I don't have to take his bullshit. I'm the author here, he's just an anime character I'm using in my fic*takes a moment to wink at readers*. # and with that thought she flipped him off while saying, "It's none of your damn business to know who I am."(A/N:Yahh!!! You go girl!!!show 'im whose boss)The Z senshi winced and Trunks said a short prayer for this girl as vegeta's ki rose as he prepared to blast her into the next dimension .  
However the fighters were shocked to see that the girl seemed to not notice that her life was in danger, instead she smirked. She then brought out a piece of paper and a pen that really looks like SailorMoon's disguise pen,anyway she brought those items out of nowhere(author's sub-space pocket *TM) and said still smirking "Ah,ah,ahhh, I wouldn't do that if I were you.You don' know who your messing wit' man.Ya see with just a flick of my wrist I could make you have a very embarrassing thing happen to you."  
"Oh," Vegeta raised an eyebrow incridously. "Yes,and if you don't believe me then I could demensrate."Jessie said looking at Vegeta like a dog would look at a bone.  
Vegeta looked at her and smirked confidently "Go ahead, do your best!" "With pleasure."Jessie muttered darkly under her breath. She took her pen and wrote 'Suddenly Vegeta felt a tightness in his stomach and let out the most foul smelling gas the earth as ever known.'she finished writing and let out an evil cackle.  
Vegeta looked kind of worried when he saw this crazy bitch chick laugh ,then he scoffed to himself #Me,Prince Vegeta, worried over some little girls deranged fantasy. HA I'll show.....#He stopped thinking as felt his stomach tighten and as his body let out a strange noise. "Phhttfff"  
The Z fighters all looked at Vegeta in disgust "Holy shit, man Vegeta why the hell didn't you use the restroom before you let the gas out. Shit, man and I was right behind you too."Krillin continued as he started to hack and cough."Damn, my mouth was open and everything * HACK, COUGH *" Vegeta flushed red with embarrassment and anger. "Silence chrome dome, she is the one that did that not me!!!" he screamed as he pointed a finger in Jessie's direction . "Sure Vegeta you didn't do it ." Bulma said looking at Vegeta strangely. She then turned and looked at Jessie "Do have anywhere to stay?" she asked as her motherly instincts kicked in.  
Jessie looked at her then thought # If I go with her I can stay close to Trunks, maybe flirt a little bit just for the hell of it and I can continue with my plan, and if I bring F.Trunks back to the past to help me with a little blackmail it would make Trunks jealous. OH HO HO HO HO I am such a genius # "No, I don't have anywhere to stay can I pwease stay with you?" she asked as she turned the kawaii factor as high as she could. As she guessed Bulma fell for it hook, line, and sinker. As they prepared to head back to C.C (Capsule Corp.) Jessie stopped to get a quick feel as she passed Goten. "My, my how firm you are," she nearly purred out loud. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Trunks glaring at her and smirked. # Perfect, so far so good. Heh, heh, heh # she chuckled to herself # Operation: get Trunks jealous just went underway # she thought as she climbed into the hovercraft. # Calm down Trunks, control yourself. Why am I getting so mad anyway? Goten is my friend nothing more. # Trunks thought as he too climbed in the H.C (A/N: H.C stand for hovercraft. I'm just too lazy to get off my fat ass and write the whole word). Inside the H.C Jessie took out a piece of paper with the title saying 'Operation: get Trunks jealous' and crossed out 'flirt with Goten and fondle a little' and looked at the next thing on the list and nearly laughed out at all the chaos she was going to cause in the future.  
  
  
  
A/N: Tell me what you think and a good dose of criticism is good too!!!!! R/R   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	5. That's Blackmail! smirk I know

Disclaimer: Hello! Now I don't own DBZ/GT but as you can see I'm working on a machine to help me take control!!!!BWHAHHAAAA*cough cough hack*It's getting a little better but no cigure. Go on and review if you want to and please give me some tips if I need any. This is my first fic ever.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
That's Blackmail!!  
  
  
  
Jessie looked at the big, round building in awe. "Shit man this is a big motherfucking house!!"  
Bulma looked at her appalled at her use of language. "Jessie, no cussing while you are living under my roof young lady!!"   
"Hey, I can cuss whenever I damn well please. I'm not scared of you just because you can control veggie over there."   
  
"Hey, I resent that! But since you out of the other puny earthlings *snort* aren't afraid of the woman I might, and that's a big might, start to respect you. As long as you don't do what you did to me earlier again."  
  
Jessie smirked as she remembered fondly what she had to the prince and answered. "All right but meet me behind the C.C building at 6:00 to discuss a ..... proposition shall we say . I think you'll enjoy what I have to ask of you." As she said that a devilish smile lit up her face. (A/N: No more bashing for veggie-head , well at least not as much as I planned instead he's going to help me on my quest for * pauses as dramatic music is heard * a Truten ) By then Bulma had already left angry at Vegeta for allowing Jessie to talk to her that way. The only ones left outside were Trunks and Jessie (Vegeta had already gone inside.)  
  
She turned to Trunks and asked him if he could show her to her room. "Sure, but let me tell you something. I know your up to something. I'm going to find out what that something is and when I do you'll be sorry. In the mean time Stay. Away. From.Goten." By the time he had finished they had reached Jessie's door to her new room.  
  
Jessie looked at Trunks shocked.  
  
Trunks turned and stalked down the hallway. She narrowed her eyes as she looked down the hallway after him. "Why that no good son-of-a-bitch. He's just lucky he's apart of my self mission or I'd make sure...."she mumbled as she opened the door to her new room.  
  
She looked around and made sure there were no hidden cameras in the room before emptying out her blue backpack.  
  
Out fell her favorite CDs of artist such as Mario, Usher, Brandy, and some Pop CDs like N'sync, Backstreet Boys, and Avril Lavigne(Sp?). With them all her plans and blueprints of C.C also tumbled out. Jessie looked at her pack in surprise.  
  
"Wow, how can all that stuff fit in such a small bag?"  
  
She would have wondered some more, but then thought #Why look a gift horse in the mouth? # She shrugged her shoulders and picked up her plans and sticky tacked it to her wall. She then picked up her blueprints and looked them over. "Where can I find a nice secluded place to bring F. Trunks here? Ah-ha! I can use this secluded area behind the building!"  
  
She looked over at her clock, which read, to her dismay, 6:05.  
  
"Oh, shit." She quickly hurried to the back of C.C.   
  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck I'm late. Hope Vegeta doesn't notice."  
  
Jessie turned the corner only to be nose to nose with a certain saiyjin prince.   
  
"Uh...heh...heh...um s-sorry I was late." She looked at Vegeta nervously and noticed that it looked as if he had been here for quite a while. "How long were you waiting here anyway?" she asked curiously. "That is none of your buisness." He answered hotly. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously .  
  
Vegeta began to squirm under her narrowed gaze and tried to change the subject. "Well are you going to tell me why you asked me to be here when I could be training in the G.R.?" (A/N: G.R. means Gravity Room) "Oh yeah!" she squealed as her face lit up. "I have a plan to bring out Trunks' and Goten's feelings for each other."  
  
Vegeta blinked his eyes, he blinked them again and said "Oh, is that it? Well that's nice..." He stopped as his brain analysed what Jessie had said. "WHAT?!!" Jessie fell over from the force of his yell. (A/N: And we all know Goku knows how loud he can yell....hehehe) "Y-you want to get my brat and Kakarot's brat together?!!"  
  
She nodded meekly. Vegeta shook his head furouisly.  
  
"NO, I WON'T ALLOW IT!! It's wrong and it's Kakarot's brat for Dende's sake! Are you out of what little mind you have left?!!"  
  
"Yes I am. What's it to you anyway?" she asked impatiently   
  
"NOTHING! I WAS JUST STATING THE FACTS!!"  
  
"Just shut up." She hurried on as she saw his eyes widen in anger.   
  
"Anyway what do you mean by and I quote " It's wrong!" end quote. I think that them getting together is a beautiful thing. Also on Planet Vegeta there was hardly enough females right?" Vegeta rolled his eyes at her.  
  
"Yeah, so what? Get to the point." He snapped.  
  
  
"Then how did you sayjins keep the race populated huh? How did ya reproduce?" She asked with a smug look on her face. Vegeta looked at her with a blank look on his face. "Well to tell you the truth I never thought about it. I just figured that there were females somewhere in hiding."  
  
"Not so my widow peaked friend,"  
  
Vegeta glared.  
  
"I happen to know from a very reliable source (A.K.A my computer) that only certain sayjin males can give birth." She said while pointing to a picture of Goten with her pointer. Vegeta looked around him confused. Wasn't he just standing and where the hell did the desk and black board come from!  
  
"Now, any questions?" She asked looking over the top of her glasses.  
  
Vegeta looked around then shrugged #What the hell # he raised his hand.   
  
"Yes, my widow peaked friend?"   
  
Vegeta clenched his teeth as he tried not to go up there and shove her pointer up her ass. "How in Dende's name did these items appear? How-ack!" Jessie removed her pointer from Vegeta's flattened hair.  
  
"I meant on what I was talking about; and never mind where I got this stuff. That's for me to know and for you to try to know, but fail horribly." After a moment off silence (more like two seconds) she said "I see that you have no questions," "But--," "and are speechless by my knowledge of your people." Jessie continued as if she hadn't heard what he was trying to say.  
  
"And so I ask again are you in or are you out?" Vegeta opened his mouth to answer "And don't give me that shit about how it's wrong. I already gave a good reason why you could benefit from this."  
  
"I heard no such thing!!"  
  
"Oh," she raised an eyebrow "then what do you call telling you things even you didn't know?"  
  
Vegeta sat fuming silently. "Yah-uh, that's what I thought. So give me your answer."  
  
"Fine, I'll go along with your idiot plan only because I get to mock my brat into, so to speak, 'coming out of the closet'"  
  
"Uh Vegeta, that's not the plan I had in mind." Vegeta rolled his eyes annoyed. "Oh, then what is it O' great and powerful leader?" he asked sarcasticly   
  
Jessie of course missed the sarcasm. "Wow Vegeta! Thanks for the title. Anyway the plan is for me to use my awsome Authors' Power *TM and rip a time deminional portal to forcebly bring Future Trunks here. When he gets arrives I will blackmail him with an offer he can't refuse. So he will have no choice but to do as I say or I will exspose him to the world! MWHAHAHAA, and then by the time he finishes what I tell   
him to do Trunks will be as jealous as an ordinary girl of Brittney Spears' body." She finished with a proud look on her face as she waited for him to praise her on her exallent planning skills.  
  
Vegeta looked at her confused.  
  
"Who the hell is Brittney Spears? And what does her body have anything to with the plan? Plus don't you think that Kakarot's brat should know of this? Don't want him falling for my future brat now do we."  
  
Jessie looked at Vegeta with her eyes the size of green peas. "I really have to introduce you and the others into the world of music." She said flatly  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She ignored him as she pondered on his last statement. "Hmmm, I guess your right, but we won't tell him for at least another chapter." Vegeta looked at Jessie for a moment and decided if he wanted to keep sane not to ask what the hell she meant.  
  
"Well," she stated drawing out her sacred pen and paper "lets get started." She wrote down what was required and soon enough the air in front of them started to shimmer.  
  
F. Trunks fell at their feet ungracefully on his ass.  
  
"What the-who the hell are you? Father? What's going on here?" he said the last sentence a little nervous at the evil look on the girls face in front of him. "All questions will be answered in good time, but first....." she slowly advanced toward where he lay helplessly at her feet   
  
She grabbed him and tried him to a tree with rope that appeared out of nowhere. "What is all this about?" F. Trunks asked---more like demanded. "Well, I want you to flirt, or come on to Goten, or at least make it seem like you are. Hey, whatever rocks your boat."  
  
"O.K first of all who the hell is Goten and second what makes you think I'm going to listen to you anyway?"  
  
"I had a feeling it would come to this. Shame really. Well if you don't come and help us then I'll tell Gohan and the whole world that you like him and somehow managed to keep these." Shows them pictures of Gohan taking a bath and sunning himself naked on a rock.  
  
"Gah, where did you get that?!"  
  
"Boy, what the hell is this?!" Vegeta demanded  
  
"Oh, it is what it looks like Vegeta now get over it! So do you concede?"  
  
"B-b-but that's blackmail!" Jessie smirked as she answered   
  
"I know."  
  
A/N: Well how was it! This is for the reviewers who asked for a longer chapter and a speical thanks to my friend Brittney who helped me right some of this. Review please! 


End file.
